the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Character Profiles (A Spaceific Universe)
A Spaceific Universe is one of the 141 Fiction's original works. This original work follows the story of a third universe, that has come into existence due to the destruction of the previous two universes where, several different populations have been forced to adapt to a new life together as a huge threat rises on the horizon. This page is specifically related to the profiles of the characters that are a part of the fiction. Playable Characters The list consisting of characters that are featured in the game and are playable. |-|Arcade= Anomaly The Ayuztron who has arrived to this universe late and after this horrible incident that left it lost and confused. Ashley A young Witch who hides within their hub planet and stays loyal to his friends as he must keep abilities secret. Bielsra One of the most beautiful Kryoploom in the hub that uses her skills and natural looks to get all that she wants. Cim'Hofal A very well known healer among the Honsalak species who goes into battle to provide aid to them in the fight. Death's Dagger A mysterious bounty hunter who is known as DD and seeks to keep civilians safe from a conflict around them. Dietmar A scientist that dreams of doing good for that universe but is denied and has to work for the criminals instead. Emily The typical nerdy girl that lost her parents in this prior incident and has since tried to make them proud of her. Frost A unfortunate victim of a huge snow storm that cost his life and left him to be summoned as a frozen menace. Guillermo One of the fabled monster hunters from in the hub who has a bad history that leaves him wanting this justice. Haoosuol The Tevvog warrior who has decided to put his skills learned in the wild to the duty of searching this universe. Hotu A failed Genie that was outcast from her people and became the "guiding light" to help monsters reach safety. Jaxen The aspiring fan of famous DJ whom aims to be as good as him one day while he stays within his home town. Jeff A old veteran of war who has become insane for combat as their current conflict proves to be heaven for him. Kenma A Cat-Girl sniper who was raised in this outcasts on her own and proves to be as killer as her body is looking. Larc A Werewolf who abandoned a problematic family to instead be with a Human wife Paloma and help that goal. Milena One of the most popular cosplayers around this universe who tries to put her beauty and talents to good use. Noemi This rather beautiful but unstoppable scientist who is performing unorthodox experiments to reach a big goal. Omega A artificial intelligence that operates out of the rest of her robot species as she works as a big hacker criminal. Paloma The plump wife of the Werewolf Larc who likes to spend her time leading her small team around the universe. Peoni An Fairy who has left her home after being inspired by Tempest and Daeva to help ones that are in need of it. Quinbus One of many Jurglons who fight for dominance in one of several armies but has doubts about a worth of that. Ren A engineer who was born with brittle bone disease which forced him to create this mech so he could fight too. Sada The woman who barely escaped from a reality between realities and gained limited power over time due to it. Suhalia A powerful woman that serves as the hub's current neutral mayor but has to do bad things to keep the power. Tara An self acclaimed Spider queen who mutated herself to become one partially as she rules from this darkness. The Butcher An extremely dangerous and feared woman who lives in the outcasts and kills any unlucky monster she finds. Theron The very evil Vampire who runs his criminal businesses from the shadows and takes advantage of their weak. Yin The wife of Leah who secretly works as an assassin for Suhalia and does dirty work to keep it all running well. |-|Zombies= Leah The spunky red-head who had recently got married to an woman named Yin but became separated from her. Archie An Zombie killing veteran who has been through an outbreak like this new one before in the second universe. Brantov The Russian who had came to this hub to be apart of the good life but ended up caught in a recent big mess. Braiden The businessman who watched as everything he had built got torn away from him by an rising Zombie threat. Carmen The ex-criminal who completed her time in jail only to leave it and find that old home becoming a smaller hell. Kimiko The basic civilian who was caught up in the chaos and ended up losing everyone and everything close to her. Nii The ninja who is lost in this world that he finds himself and cuts down their undead in order to free their souls. Taliyah The former waitress from a small town who moved into the hub for a life of adventure only to face death daily. |-|Raids= Ailith A girl who is determined to fight for her old homeland and comes with a lot of bite but also ten times that bark. Apex A robot which is the prized work of an engineer but has taken its life into its own hands for their big adventure. Boris A guy that has seen more than all these others combined but remains determined in the fight despite his age. Diego A guy that has grown up on this streets and holds more care than he likes to let past his flamboyant portrayal. Doe A mysterious person that remains under their set of armor which leaves the entire identity a big mystery to all. Subject DEMI A girl who had been captured and put through a long of experiments that gave her powers until she got freed. Non-Playable Characters The list consisting of characters that are featured in the game but are unplayable. |-|Announcers= Tempest One of them two Fairies that try to watch over and create peace in the universe in wake of God disappearing. Daeva One of them two Fairies that try to watch over and create peace in the universe in wake of God disappearing. DJ The mysterious and awesome DJ who tries to use his popularity and talents to create peace and help people. The Pilot An top secret and extremely skilled pilot who took it upon himself to recruit people to fight Count Onitk's army. The Mysterious Stranger The strange individual who has kidnapped celebrities to use them in an alternate reality for unknown reasons. |-|Victory Idols= Mary That mother of cosplaying Milena and lead member of the Victory Idols along with being a former big actress. Dixie One of the three other members that makes up the Victory Idols group and this aspiring big actress like them. Shannon One of the three other members that makes up the Victory Idols group and this aspiring big actress like them. Aubrey One of the three other members that makes up the Victory Idols group and this aspiring big actress like them. |-|Others= Mr. Hon A older Honsalak that runs that own booth shop in that hub city and gives a variety of items for his customers. Magical Minx The wondrous and mysterious Witch who runs a establish which is mixed of a brothel and club and is popular. The Queen An beautiful and powerful woman who got voted into power by people that don't believe in the official leaders. Other Characters The list consisting of characters that are not featured in the game but the issues. |-|Emily's Group Related= Theo De La The peace keeping forces member who Mary came to meet at this beach and hit with due to him being a fan. Misaki The mother of Sada who is the main owner of the family Phugel sanctuary and hunter of all the evil monsters. Yugoro The father of Sada who works on projects to get them coins and also sometimes helps Misaki in their hunting. Tia An extremely powerful Witch whom is Ashley's mother and must keep herself hidden while living with her son. Stroz's Crew The Goblin crew of nine in total who are forced into the woods where they prey on people for any belongings. Aweeio The newest recruit to Theo's soldier squad and a young Tevvog who may not be entirely up for an solider life. Doan Thi The biggest member of Theo's soldier squad whom will do what it takes to help the innocent and unfortunate. Maaka The smaller member of Theo's soldier squad whom will do what it takes to help the innocent and unfortunate. Hermina An experienced and prepared Jurglon of Theo's soldier squad that does her duty well but knows how to stop. Maui One of their ensigns stationed at Waterton Resort's district but gets a bit lazy when being on that job at times. Thatarum A popular magician who explores their universe for artifacts and puts on many different shows for the crowds. Barry One of these two main workers behind the most popular diving businesses that most tourists use on holidays. Sadie One of these two main workers behind the most popular diving businesses that most tourists use on holidays. |-|Paloma's Group Related= Terry This pilot of Paloma's team who takes them to these various places that they go to and gets them out as well. |-|Raids Group Related= Logan The owner of the bar in which the whole raids group frequently go for drinks and old friend of Paloma's family. Rabbit This little girl that Subject DEMI ended up rescuing after she had separated to get her teddy called Mr. Bunny. Rosemary The woman that served as their leader of an civilian group that the raids group rescued from the Tut'Nagmoc. |-|Hub Control Group Related= |-|Zombies Group Related= |-|War Group Related= |-|Others Related= The Woman One of the team of created Dieties that saved their universe by resetting it but she apparently died doing that. Bruxta That God of time that has to watch over it and make sure it stays in balance but struggles to not aid the living. Category:A Spaceific Universe